inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CycloneSmash24
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Emperor penguin no. 3.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Genda Koujirou (Talk) 22:19, 29 September 2010 Question Do you know where to download the Inazuma eleven game? That doesn't require long time of downloading it. At least 1 hour? I really want to play the game. AdventureWriter28 10:19, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Masato Where did you get the information that Masato is Gouenji's grandson and that he will appear in the movie? --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 19:45, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Where did you get most of the posters? And in the game there's a move called God Hand Triple, Endou knows how to use it, just thought that you're collecting pics and information for Endou so i thought i should help :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 00:54, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Also..... He learned True Ijigen The Hand in episode 111, and his Megaton head is now G3. Just helping! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 03:59, December 17, 2010 (UTC) You can get a pic of episode 90 by watching it and pressing the print screen on your keyboard, after that past it on your paint application then save as png or jpeg fomat. and also there's gonna be a season 4 of inazuma eleven check the Inazuma Eleven GO page and Raimon (GO) page also! ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 04:53, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi! http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Inazuma_Eleven&action=edit&section=4Edit I just wanted to say Hi. The name's ErzaTitaniaScarlet or you just call me Kari Kamiya, Kari for short. It is very nice to meet you Inazuma Eleven,.....Endou Mamoru. Images Please do not upload screenshots with watermarks on them. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 08:06, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Userpage Photos Hi! It's been a long time literally, though you should read the Manual of Style that's in the Community message board. It says that a userpage can only have 5 photos so please limit the photos on your userpage. Adding onto what AdventureWriter has said, please do follow the Manual of Style. Thanks! Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 00:59, April 8, 2013 (UTC) The one you are adding is his First Appearance. Not the latest picture. 03:30, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Pictures Frankly, those pictures aren't needed at all. A lot of other users (Lordranged7, who is an admin) have undone them, so you shouldn't be readding them to pages. And you still don't listen to poeple, you still haven't fixed your violation of the Manual of Style on your userpage Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 23:35, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and by the way, sign your messages next time, I'm letting it slide this time Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 23:37, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Like I said in my first message, users such as Abdullah Peace, myself and Lordranged7 (Lord is an admin) have been undoing your edits, you shouldn't be ignoring them (Especially an admin) and putting them back on pages. Sure, you can upload photos, as long as they don't cause problems like this. And you still haven't learned how to sign your messages, just press ~ four times, or use the signature button at the top Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 23:50, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Genda's template: Feel free to input whatever into the template Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 23:54, May 9, 2013 (UTC) After looking at what you were doing on your user page, is this how you want it? (You can't do special effects with a preset template) Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 00:26, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Just to inform you, I am going to edit your user template (I already did, so I thought it was faster). You're not allowed to add yourself to those categories, so I modified your user template Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 00:45, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I was going to, but then I noticed that you switched to a character template which is definitely not allowed, so I replaced it Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 00:48, May 10, 2013 (UTC) No problem, ask me any time Sincerely, Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 00:54, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Signature and Talk Page For signatures and talk pages, you really need knowledge on CSS and HTML, but HTML is much more easier to learn ^_^ Though, LOL, let's just start with a simple signature! :) Snowy.angel97 See that? That's how coding works, and the | part separates the link and what the link will look like as it appears so that it will appear as this: Snowy.angel97 Okay, okay, I'll just give you this coding: (FILL IN YOUR USERNAME~)[[User talk:Snowy.angel97|'(FILL IN YOUR TALKPAGE STUFF OR WELCOME MESSAGE~)']] Then it will look like this if you filled it in: Snowy.angel97~[[User talk:Snowy.angel97|'Hiya~!']] That's one of the simple signatures ^_^ You're free to design it :) Anyways, don't forget to sign you're messages with a ~~~~ okay? And make a heading! :D One last thing, copy and paste the coding you finalized into you're preferences :) Hope that helped :) Images on userpage This isn't your first warning about it, please remember to not have more than five images on your userpage. If you don't remove the excess of images you will receive a ban, as you've already been warned about this multiple times in the past. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 23:51, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :I'm glad you deleted some, but there's still a total of seven images on your userpage. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 09:59, May 11, 2013 (UTC) re: Signatures and Templates Hello. I'm fine with you using my template(s), but please change your signature, it is exactly the same as mine, with some different text and a file. You obviously can't use my navigation template, it links to all my pages. I can make a new one for you if you want, though. Same goes for the signature. I hope you understand, and feel free to ask more about anything else you may doubt upon. } Fubuki風吹 Manabe Jinichirou amazing! 09:03/06.22.2013 TalkPage Hello. I need to state a few things. Firstly, please never edit the in my talkpage, it messes up the page's decoration. Secondly, your userpage contains more than 5 files, which violates the Manual of Style. And lastly, if you want me to do a signature for you, please specify what should be in it. Fubuki風吹 Manabe Jinichirou amazing! 08:48/06.24.2013 Re:Happier Profile Version I made them with Picasa, some in Paint.net or Photoshop. Goodluck. I'm a bit busy, so I can't reply always. More About Myself It is because you can't make a page to say something about yourself. Info about yourself should go on your profile page~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 16:47, June 26, 2013 (UTC) You can make a page called User:Snow.angel97/Profile Info or something like that~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 17:41, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Only their "real" position should be mentioned, which is their position in the game. Tenma's not an official goalkeeper, so that shouldn't be on his page. Sidewinder Talks Penguins And have a good day! 15:34, June 27, 2013 (UTC) His number for the times he does play as a goalkeeper is needed, I guess. You can't find that information anywhere else on his page. The information of him being a goalkeeper is mentioned in the plot, his GK number isn't. Sidewinder Talks Penguins And have a good day! 15:42, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Edit Actually, ninth is the correct spelling. So please stop writing it as "nineth". マジョレール ☆グングニル☆ 18:14, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Sigh... if you want some proof here: http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/ninth マジョレール ☆グングニル☆ 18:16, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Rei/Ray You do not have permission to change such a name of an article, so please stop doing that. It's clear you don't have any good knowledge of Japanese, so leave these pages as they are. Sidewinder Talks Penguins And have a good day! 18:25, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Do you really think that the people on the wiki have no knowledge of Japanese? I want to ask you to turn everything back to "Rei" instead of "Ray", and if you don't, an admin will do it. Don't change such things just "because the anime says it". We've made out that the name's Rei, and that's it. Before you make such a drastical change, be sure to ask an admin or someone who has clear knowledge of such a subject next time. Sidewinder Talks Penguins And have a good day! 18:29, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Signature I have completed the signature, here have a look. Signature I've added it in a border, with a background and the uniform4 Atsuya, I hope that's all fine with you. To implement this signature into your current one, follow the following. *Go here : *Copy the following code. }} *In the Signature section, paste the code. Note : The check box, stating "I want to use wiki-text in my signature" must be checked. *Scroll down, and save your changes. With that, you can generally see your signature then, but always remember that with a signature like that, you must sign with ~~~ (3) and NOT ~~~~ (4). I have used neutral colors for the signature, but feel free to change them. I hope it helps. Fubuki風吹 Manabe Jinichirou amazing! 20:04/06.27.2013 Your welcome. Fubuki風吹 Manabe Jinichirou amazing! 20:14/06.27.2013 Re:Image Warning Snow, please read the manual of style and check the images part, please do not REUPLOAD photos that are already in the wiki, second no subtitled photos as much as possible. This is your first warning. AnimeAddiction With your page "AnimeAddiction", I have to ask you to remove a few of your pictures on it - you are only allowed to have a total of six 'pictures per page. '❀~ Shadow chan ~❀ Floral Despair